In Microsoft Word® documents, the red-lining capability gives a convenient way to enable multiple parties to change, accept, reject, or modify the changes in the documents. Since texts constitute the major content of the documents, it is easy to recognize and understand the changes of the texts made by each of the multiple parties.
In a computer-aided design (CAD, designing geometric shape and its attributes) process, it is usually needed for multiple parties to discuss and negotiate the design changes. Today, in the design communication, multiple parties may use Word documents and red-lining capabilities to exchange design ideas, or use viewer software to attach markups and text notes to the object under design indicating the desired changes. However, there are many cases the desired changes, especially involving complicated geometry modifications, are difficult, if not impossible, to fully describe by text and be understood by other parties. Thus, new methodologies and technology to enable design change negotiation through CAD processes is highly desired.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.